inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
VT6
otherwise known as "Vampires" or "Demons", are otherworldly beings that infest human beings and turn them into inhuman creatures known as Vampires. Michaela Hongou is one such individual who was infested by a parasite. of the Light Novels, these Parasites are one of main antagonists in the third arc of the series, bringing about new characters such as the Stars, the Maximilien Device people, and many others.They first appeared through the Micro-Black Hole experiment conducted by the USNA in the attempt to understand the method behind the Matter-to-Energy conversion of the Strategic Class Magic, "Material Burst", used in the Korean peninsula. They then traveled inside USNA soldiers and others to Japan where they searched for the perfect hosts who possessed strong desires of their own.In their pursuit of the perfect host, they killed several Magicians, including those related or from the Saegusa Family, attracting the attention of Saegusa Family ( cooperate with them and get involved in order to stop the attacks on Magicians), USNA and later on Chiba Family (the Yoshida Family ally with them and get involved) along with Tatsuya's help factions.Even though, they are named Vampires, they don't drink blood, but are using blood to reproduce and implant one of them into a new host. During such a process the blood is used and converted, making it seem like a Vampire attack. What they usually use is the person's (host candidate's) spiritual energy. If the process fails, then the reproduced parasite returns to the host from the host candidate, leaving the latter dead and with a blood loss.ParasitesEditThey possess psychic ability; able to cast magic just by thinking it but their lack of imagination makes their attacks very simplistic. Their bodies consist of a Pushion core surrounded by Psion as armor or coating over it. They have a consciousness, but do not carry the memories of their previous host. Tatsuya was unable to destroy the parasites at first because their forms are undetected by normal sense, but he later creates a magic to defeat them with Miyuki's help. Parasite HostsEdit The people who get infected by a parasite, develop an abnormal structure within their brain, between the left and right parts of the brain which also links the two together, giving them many new abilities (which are as of yet not researched or studied by the scientist). The newly gained abilities include to cast magic without the need to use a CAD - the activation speed of magic for the host increases as they do not need to use a CAD hence cutting down on the number of processes for casting Magic. to telepathically contact other Vampires (parasite/parasite hosts) - the host/parasites consider themselves as individuals while at the same time share the same consciousness. To possess any host and remain stable inside it, the host must have strong desires or emotions. Known Parasite HostsEdit List of all the people who have been possessed by the parasites. Michaela Hongou Humanoid Home Helper or 3H Pixie is also possessed by a Parasite born out of Honoka's desire to be with Tatsuya. Female combat servitor bodies, AKA Parasite Dolls, hosted several Parasites in a military experiment which Tatsuya and other Yotsuba operatives shut down, ultimately leading to the Kudou falling out from the Ten Master Clans. Ancient Magic DefinitionEdit The Ancient Magic has also globalized and International conferences have been hosted in London (England) with the aim to standardize terms and concepts and refine them. “ “Parasite is also one of the acknowledged terms. Monsters, evil spirits, djinns, demons, of all the various entities in the different countries, we call the magical beings that infest human beings and turn them into inhuman creatures as parasites. Even if Ancient Magic has become globalized, that still doesn’t change the fact that they keep their secrets to themselves, so it’s not surprising that everyone here with a modern magic background doesn’t know about it.” ” —Mikihiko Explaining About the Parasites Discussion Between Yakumo and TatsuyaEdit Yakumo & Tatsuya Talk About Spirits Yakumo informs Tatsuya (after Tatsuya manages to break through the technique), that 'Mirage Cloak' is a technique originally designed to shield against "Eyes that are not of this World". He doesn't tell Tatsuya the design but lets him figure it out himself. Yakumo & Tatsuya Discussing About Parasites & Demons With that Tatsuya asks about things that are out of this world. He tells that the enemies are not restricted to just humans and it isn’t rare for some of them to strike a deal with forces beyond this world. When Tatsuya conveys Mikihiko’s opinion about Ancient Magic’s claims that encounters with actual spirits being rare. Yakumo verifies that Tatsuya’s friend refers to a Yoshida clan member. He implies that – “ Actual run-ins with bona fide spirits are extremely rare, but incursions because someone else provided the impetus are not that infrequent. ” —Tatsuya verifying his understanding with Yakumo’s Explanation Upon Tatsuya’s understanding only this part Yakumo is not completely satisfied and further explains that Spiritual Beings (SB) are legitimately “creatures from another world”, telling Tatsuya that he should have an encounter or two with them. “ Ah, conscious thought and self-awareness are both secondary. Bacteria does not have consciousness or self-awareness, but it is able to enter the human body and affect the operations of the human body enough to impact health. In addition, they even have the incomplete ability to self-replicate. However, even if they don’t fulfill the requirements of a “living creature” at the intellectual level, that’s not enough to deny that they are “living creatures” with the ability to infect the human body.” “You are saying that Spiritual Beings – nothing more than isolated spirit bodies removed from physical phenomena also qualify as “creatures not of this world”?” “Strictly speaking, they are more like creatures who do not possess a physical body. In addition, has anyone proven that spirits do not possess thought of their own?” “……It is true that no one has done that. On the other hand, I know of one person who might. ” —Tatsuya discussing with Yakumo about “creatures from another world” They further discuss the current theory of spiritual magic, and turn the subject to Paranormal Parasites – “ “Modern magic believes that a Spiritual Being is an information body isolated within the information dimension from its natural phenomena. Since it originated from natural phenomena, it is possible to use Magic Sequences to recreate the original effect. This is the current theory behind Spiritual Magic.” ” —Tatsuya stating the Modern Magic Theory/View Point of Spiritual Magic Tatsuya asks about their origins which Yakumo also doesn’t know but suggests that they may have the same origin like a human spirit. “ I believe, regardless of whether the monster comes in humanoid or beast form, the only thing that can cause the living creatures of this world to alter in such a fashion must come from demons originating from spirit information bodies. Afterwards, just as how the physical manifestation of these spirits have one step in our world and the alternate shadow of this world, demons originating from the spirit also straddle the mental landscape and the aether. The reason that spiritual encounters are infrequent is not because they don’t exist, but because we are not equipped with the ability to observe the human spirit. While this line of thinking would definitely be heresy in the eyes of London, these are my true feelings on the matter. ” —Yakumo talking about Paranormal Parasites with Tatsuya Actual run-ins with bona fide spirits are extremely rare, but incursions because someone else provided the impetus are not that infrequent. “ Ah, conscious thought and self-awareness are both secondary. Bacteria does not have consciousness or self-awareness, but it is able to enter the human body and affect the operations of the human body enough to impact health. In addition, they even have the incomplete ability to self-replicate. However, even if they don’t fulfill the requirements of a “living creature” at the intellectual level, that’s not enough to deny that they are “living creatures” with the ability to infect the human body.” “You are saying that Spiritual Beings – nothing more than isolated spirit bodies removed from physical phenomena also qualify as “creatures not of this world”?” “Strictly speaking, they are more like creatures who do not possess a physical body. In addition, has anyone proven that spirits do not possess thought of their own?” “……It is true that no one has done that. On the other hand, I know of one person who might." ” —Tatsuya discussing with Yakumo about “creatures from another world Modern Magic believes that a Spiritual Being is an information body isolated within the information dimension from its natural phenomena. Since it originated from natural phenomena, it is possible to use Magic Sequences to recreate the original effect. This is the current theory behind Spiritual Magic. - Tatsuya stating the Modern Magic Theory/View Point of Spiritual Magic Tatsuya asks about their origins which Yakumo also doesn’t know but suggests that they may have the same origin like a human spirit. “ “I believe, regardless of whether the monster comes in humanoid or beast form, the only thing that can cause the living creatures of this world to alter in such a fashion must come from demons originating from spirit information bodies. Afterwards, just as how the physical manifestation of these spirits have one step in our world and the alternate shadow of this world, demons originating from the spirit also straddle the mental landscape and the aether. The reason that spiritual encounters are infrequent is not because they don’t exist, but because we are not equipped with the ability to observe the human spirit. While this line of thinking would definitely be heresy in the eyes of London, these are my true feelings on the matter.” Perfect Diffusion is a Convergence Type and Dispersion Type Magic that levels out the target area's gaseous, fluid, and physical energy distributions to the point of non detection. Normal Magicians can only use the weaker version, Diffusion, with difficulty. It's Kuroba Ayako's innate magical ability, also known as "Perfect Darkness". Any gas or liquid that is distributed by physical energy is averaged out in a designated area, making it impossible to identify. The 'Decomposition' and the direction of the event modifications are similar in respect to the increasing depth by how the reduction of the identifiable area becomes. For example, if sound is to be off, both voice and music will be totally leveled off into white noise where it's impossible to decode their meanings. However, the sound, in other words the generated sound itself, could not be hidden. This is still on the level of Diffusion. When a sound-deadening leveling-off zone has been spread out, the Diffusion magic finally becomes PD. Ayako's magic activation speed and interference strength were inferior compared to Miyuki's. However, she could spread out event interference zones larger than Miyuki's, and for this it was praised as the Yotsuba's greatest ability. It's on dimly-lit outdoors at night where Ayako can fully unleash her specialty. She can selectively and instantaneously level off her own or her allies' reflection and emitted electromagnetic waves, melding into the darkness. By leveling off audio waves and air current variations, she can evade auditory and olfactory detection. And so she assimilated them into the night. Her code-name Yoru was based on one character of her first name, and at the same time it designated her unique perfect diffusion magic is a Movement Type Defensive Magic that isn't simply a sustained magic barrier, but a multi-layered barrier that continuously refreshes itself. This is similar to a dense formation of heavy infantry that marches as one to increase the group's defensive power and then translates that power into offense.Defense: Multiple barriers being erected simultaneously. The magic blocks any magic cast among the 4 Great Systems and 8 Major Types. While it is an impregnable defense against most of the magic spells, it is also useful against physical attacks. Even if the initial barrier falters, the one behind would simply replace it, to be continued to infinitude. The barriers are in constant motion within set boundaries, not necessarily in front of oneself, but rather dozens of barriers can be sent crashing at high speeds into the enemy. A good warrior can use the shield for more than just defense Offense: The offensive barrier which possesses the sole function of being impermeable to all attacks can even be spread out within another person's magic. The magic barrier that sets matter as its target possesses the interference strength that simply disallows any other magic to exist. Although there are disadvantages in that the firing range is limited and it can only be used against existing phenomena, this magic that combines anti-personnel, anti-object, and anti-magic properties has powerful applications at short distances in group combat. Weakness: The firing range is limited and it can only be used against existing phenomena. It is also useless against Meteor Stream and Baryon Lance. This magic inherited the name from the Phalanx and displays defensive prowess and suffocating pressure worthy of its lofty name. Phantom Blow is a flashy but intangible attack that can incapacitate the opponent by causing concussive-like symptoms using a single Psion shock-wave. The power of this technique can vary depending on the user and the specifications of the user's CAD. It was hinted to be a Non-Systematic Magic by Kichijouji Shinkurou and the mechanics of the magic were described (as an unnamed spell) to be Non-Systematic in nature by Tatsuya. Version Outer-Systematic MagicEdit The Outer-Systematic Magic, ‘Phantom Blow’. Tatsuya had used it in last year’s Newcomer Division, but compared to Tatsuya’s, this was much more powerful. It was not just that; Fumiya was using more than phantom blow. Under the cover of the flashier magic, another magic was being slipped in, ‘Direct Pain’, Fumiya’s specialty; a magic he alone could use to imprint pain directly into his opponent’s mind.He had stepped it down so that any magicians in the stands wouldn’t notice, but even so, one blow was enough to take out Takuma’s mind. As a result, people were unaware of Direct Pain and only saw a powerful Phantom Blow.Naturally, being mistaken about the source of such power did not change the effect. The accumulated effect of the pain in his mind was clearly keeping Takuma from concentrating.A decreased ability to concentrate decreased the force of one’s magic. A decline in concentration decreased the force of the magic; there was a direct correlation between concentration and the success rate of magic. Takuma was trying to attack with ‘Stone Shower’ -- a magic that used herd control to spray an opponent with a concentration of pebbles -- in order to stop Fumiya’s movements.Stones whirled in Takuma’s vicinity. However, they did not attack Fumiya; they sprinkled down directly in front of the boulder Fumiya was standing on. Direct Pain was being emitted from Fumiya’s hand concealed by Phantom Blow. Phobosis a magic that uses Psion light as a medium to induce intense feelings of fear in the target, as opposed to a similar magic, Mandrake that uses Psion waves. Phonon Maseris an Oscillation Type magic that raises the number of supersonic oscillations, to form a quantum heat ray Pledge ( is a Mental Interference Magic used by Tsukuba Touka. Pledge is cast under the consent of the magician, it limits the mental activity of a chosen subject semi-permanently. The mind of a target cannot be bound unilaterally, for a "key" exists to release the partner’s independent will. It's a magic which enables partial control over someone while still maintaining the emotional state of the controlled subject. 1 Tatsuya is the only known subject for this magic to be used on, and Miyuki being the "key" to releasing it. A side-effect of the magic is less control of her powers and so causes Miyuki's power to run rampant when she becomes emotional Poisoned Bees ( is a Sensory Systematic Type Magic that Kuroba Mitsugu designed and named. It increases the targets pain perception infinitely until death. However, if the target were someone who has a high pain threshold and was able to employ Counter Magic before the shock led to death then the spell would unravel. Also, there is no effect on opponents who can cut off their pain sensors. In terms of killing power, Poisoned Bees is well below Grim Reaper created by his uncle, Yotsuba Genzou. Still, "Poisoned Bees" is not exactly magically inferior to 'Grim Reaper'. The greatest advantage to Poisoned Bees is its ability to finish an opponent with the tiny prick of a pin. On the other hand, Grim Reaper requires personal delivery, leaving behind wounds on the corpse and blood everywhere. In comparison, Poisoned Bees only leaves behind a nondescript wound that would be hard to link as the cause of death. When faced with a victim of Poisoned Bees, poison then asphyxiation would be assumed, but the corpse would leave behind no evidence for either hypothesis. For assassination purposes, Poisoned Bees is a superb magic. Another asset to Poisoned Bees is that this magic can be used by other Magicians. Unlike most sensory interference magic, Poisoned Bees has an Activation Sequence that is not streamlined to be caster specific. Naturally, this requires a degree of acclimation, but now all Kuroba agents employ Poisoned Bees as their trump card. Polyhedra Handle is a powerful and very effective spell. There are two main practical areas of using it. The theory it is based on has high value in magic research. ➨ Physical application The "Polyhedra Handle" is a magic that breaks up physical objects into pyramids and quadratic prisms and manipulates them to form large-scale construct variations from these simple projections. Modern magic did not excel in manipulating one aspect of an object. In order to halt the underground passage from caving in, the typical approach would have been to set the entire underground passage as the target. Instead, Polyhedra Handle split one object (the ceiling) into multiple components and then sought to alter one component in order to affect the entire whole. Of course, this required the ability to separate one object into multiple tiny pieces. Magicians capable of doing so could consciously create miracles when it would be impossible otherwise. 1 ➨ Prediction application However, Polyhedron Magic theory's utility as a stepping stone to solving deficiencies in modern magic like partial phenomena changes had been overshadowed by its potential to predict the future. By using a recognition system to capture the entire world seen as three dimensional objects along with the myriad interactions between these objects in the world, the caster could view the various interactions through an abstract, three dimensional projection. This abstract model for viewing the world allowed a certain degree of data manipulation to project the future to be somewhat facile Pressure Slash is a Weight Type Magic that uses the metal coil that is extended from the tip of the rod to form a thin repulsion field that can slice through anything it touches. Chiba Naotsugu utilizes it with his short-bladed baton to expand his weapon's range to a length of a long sword. Gravity DaggerEdit “ The dirt cannonball was being blocked by the enemy’s hand just as he was avoiding the attacks from the Gravity Dagger (they also referred to the Pressure Blade’s flying edge as the G-Dagger). The highly mobile Parasite doll’s attacks were being dodged as if her blows had been telegraphed to the enemy, who also voluntarily retreated just as the repulsion barrier began to manifest. While their side had not reported any major damage, it was plain that their enemy was now clued in to the movements of the Prime Four. For the first time, the Magician wearing the Mobile Armor seized the initiative on offense. The dolls altered their combat pattern by leading with two shots from the G-Dagger towards the legs, but they were immediately dispersed shortly after being fired. Psions , literally "Thought Particles", the English spelling is "psyon") are non-physical particles that come under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, an information element that records the result of cognizance and thought. They are similar to Pushions in that Pushions are the particle manifestations of emotions from intention and thought, while Psions are the particle manifestations of intention and thought. This is still at a hypothetical stage. Psions and Pushions are both observed in "Para-Psychological Phenomena" which includes Magic as well. These particles are composed of non-physical entities and are not similar to 'Fermions' (that makes the composition of matter) or 'Bosons'. Normally, Psions are used in Magic and in the technology systems of modern magic, emphasis is placed on the control of Psion. Magicians first started from learning how to manipulate Psion. Most Magicians, if not all, can perceive Psions being used. The Kirlian Filter can bring Psions into the visual spectrum to be captured with photography, even if the user cannot see the Psions. Eidos, that is the theoretical basis of modern magic and activation rituals, and Magic Rituals, that are techniques that support the foundation of modern magic, are forms of information constructed with Psions. Most of the time, Psions travel through the information dimension and so are not limited by distance or obstacles. Despite this, Magicians are limited by their awareness of their surroundings, so they are unable to bring about changes in the Eidos of targets far away or out of sight. The exception is Non-Systematic Magic, where Psions travel through space and therefore are affected by distance. CADs absorb Psions, which the Psion Information Aide transmits into the chosen Activation Sequence. The Activation Sequence will then be fed back to the Magician who will construct a Magic Sequence from the Activation Sequence, which will then affect the Eidos of the target. Highly skilled Magicians generally do not leak Psions when casting spells. This comes from leftover Psions from activation and invocation of the magic. The leaked Psions interact with photons, leaving behind Psion light which only Magicians can perceive. When a lot of light is produced, the Magician is wasting Psions and therefore is unskilled. In Ancient Magic, these particles are referred to as chi. Parasite Doll (experimental artificial humanoid combat unit) SECTION 17 Pushions ( literally "Spirit Particles", the English term is "psycheon") are substance-less particles (non-physical entities) that come under the dimension of psychic phenomena. Their existence has been validated, however their true form or function has yet to be clarified. They are similar to Psions, in that Psions are particle manifestations of intention and thought, while Pushions are particle manifestations of the emotions from the intention and thought. This is still at a hypothetical stage. Psions and Pushions are both observed in "Para-Psychological Phenomena" which includes Magic as well. These particles are composed of non-physical entities and are not similar to 'Fermions' (that makes the composition of matter) or 'Bosons'. Pushion are hypothesized to be particles formed by emotions. It is not uncommon for a magician to be able to perceive Psions and Pushions. Over-Sensitivity to Spirit Particle EmissionEdit Typically, Magicians are limited to being able to "feel" activated Pushions. However, a condition exists called "Over-Sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission", in which the body can see the Pushions without conscious effort. It is a type of disorder where complete cognizant control cannot be achieved and where one's senses are excessively sharp. It is a hereditary disorder and is not that rare among Magicians. People who suffer from this condition show symptoms of being oversensitive to non-physical light generated depending on the activity of Pushion's. The emotional state of such a person is more volatile than regular people, as it is affected more by the Pushions. Since a Magician's sensitivity to Pushion and sensitivity to Psion are more or less directly proportional, the number of Magicians who consciously manipulate Psion and are troubled by being oversensitive to the radiation of spirit particles falls on the higher side. Those who are visually exposed to spirit particle emissions would have their emotional state affected, and as a result, a person suffering from this disorder tends to be susceptible to the breakdown of his or her mental stability. One way designed to control this is through Aura Cut Coating Lens, which cuts down on the sensitivity and thus the Pushions seen. People who have "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emissions" are referred to as bearers of "Crystal Eyes" within Ancient Magic. It is the term used in Divine Earth Magic, for those who can see the colors of the spirits and are also able to see where spirits spring forth and congregate, as well as the 'divine spirits' of the natural order and the key to accessing those systems. Summoning Magicians, like Mikihiko, while knowing that the spirits have colors, cannot actually see them. The spirits' colors aren't identified by sight, but through recognition of the vibrations. The special lenses used in these glasses act as technological aid to help control Pushion sensitivity. It cuts down on visible Pushions, so users are not as affected. In an age where myopia has been eliminated, most people do not wear glasses, leading to people with Aura Cut Coating Lenses to stand out. Spirit-Based magic (SB magic) is the name of the magic which uses Pushions to change the Eidos of a phenomenon. Ancient Magic practitioners refer to Pushions as an individual's spiritual aura. Reflector s an Area of Effect Magic that ignores solids, fluids, and gases and creates a force field that reverses motion vectors It is one of Tatsuya's two innate active magic abilities along with Decomposition, relying on his innate talent to directly interfere with structural information. Unlike regular Healing Magic which needs to be repeatedly reapplied during its effective period, Regrowth's effect is perpetual and applying it to a wounded person will make it as if no injury had ever occurred. According to Miyuki, the magic is instantaneous and the target is not restricted to biological organisms. Tatsuya can restore anything, regardless of whether it's the human body or a piece of machinery. However, Tatsuya must review the catalog of changes in the Eidos to completely copy the Eidos. To do this, he must read through all the stored information regarding the Eidos, including the victim's pain. All the pain is condensed into an instant as it is transmitted. “ In this situation, the time elapsed between Isori-senpai being wounded and Onii-sama arriving to use magic was approximately 30 seconds. Onii-sama used about 0.2 seconds to review all the changes in the Eidos. In that brief instance, the condensed pain that weighed on Onii-sama's mind is about 150 times Isori-senpai's suffering. ” —Miyuki, Volume 7, Chapter 12 It is noted that the longer the duration of the wound, the greater the condensed pain. Owing to that condition, to erase an injury suffered an hour ago, the caster must suffer pain 10,000 times greater than the original. When used on someone even if the heart had already stopped, the brain shut down, the throat torn open, if that was the extent of their injuries then revival was still possible. Even an instantly fatal wound, as long as rebuilding the body and restarting the circulation of blood would have had even the faintest chance of resuscitating the person Just as Decomposition is often referred to as "Demon Right", Regrowth is sometimes referred to as "Divine Left" by the Great Asian Alliance and other terrorist cells. Self-RestorationEdit Self-Restoration is Tatsuya's unique ability to restore his own body to its original state when an abnormality/injury occurs. His personal Restoration ability automatically completes the repair processes in the blink of an eye, although he can deliberately suppress the activation. It has been said that, "the speed of his Self-Restoration ability has long since surpassed the realms of human cognition speeds," and not even Kudou Retsu was able to notice it. The scars on his body from the harsh training that the Guardians undergo, however, was due to the penalty he put upon himself for his in-capabilities, showcasing his ability to control the magic to some extent. It is automatically cast whenever combat efficiency drops below optimal levels, which Tatsuya cannot stop. If Tatsuya receives a fatal attack, his entire Magic Calculation Area gets monopolized by his Self-Restoration and he is unable to do anything else during that time. Regrowth is one of innate and unique abilities. Changes in the Eidos can be rewound up to 24 hours in the past, copying and rewriting the Eidos from before any damage or harm from external sources were incurred, then using Magic Sequences to rewrite the current Eidos. The rewritten target will adhere to the updated information and restore itself to before any harm was suffered.Iwas born with. Holy Relics or simply "Relics" that contain magical nature that had unidentifiable artificial components, yet formed naturally under highly challenging conditions.The used for Cast Jamming cannot be fully classified as a type of relic, but its effect are as mysterious. The Magatamais a type of Relic introduced in the Sixth Volume. research has discovered that this relic possesses the ability to store Sequences. synthesize the relic, Short for "Out Of Place Artifacts". Essentially, these were "items that did not belong in this time" and were objects that exceeded the level of science from when it was unearthed; these objects are simply unable to be developed with technology at the time Resonance is an Oscillation-Type Magic that breaks up its target by finding the object's self-resonance frequency, and applying and amplifying that oscillation causing the resulting forces disintegrating it.The first person displaying this magic was Kitayama Shizuku in the Light Novel series. Her proficiency with Resonance is the result of her mother's training, who specialized in this spell.It uses an irregular frequency through the use of Oscillation-Type Magic into her opponent's field, and locks the frequency just as it starts to resonate and raising the output at the same time, thus creates 'resonance'. 1 Originally, 'Resonance' was a type of two-stage process. When applying Oscillation-Type Magic onto the target object, a Magician could feel out the resonance point based on the 'Eidos' resistance to the interfering Magic Sequence. When using regular intervals, then an alternate method would have to be used to identify the target's resonance Resonate is a Non-Systematic Type magic that is used for incapacitating persons. “ ...'Resonate', eh, Non-Systematic Magic. So he used biological waves and the Psion wave to create resonance in order to incapacitate his opponent? It appears that he's calibrated the right hand to use Non-Systematic Magic and the left hand to use Weight-Type Magic and is using them interchangeably. Biological waves — historically known as 'chi', is actually quite similar to the magic he's using. Rest “ A strong wind produced by Hagane unleashing shock wave to blow up the compressed air masses. This is a composite of Movement-type magic (Rest); which refers to the act of restraining against its backlash, and a derivative of acceleration magic (Explosion). As shown during the Shield Down match, it was not the application of radial acceleration to solid masses, but an alteration where the gases directly in contact with the shield face were given acceleration vectors that were perpendicular to the shield face. ” The spell Suspension is said to apply a magic process called Rest twice through its operation as a Single Target type process Road Extension is a Release Type Magic that alters the electrons between the tires of a vehicle and the road, using the concept of Coulomb's Law to devour any acceleration, in order to reduce the friction to nearly zero. The calculations necessary to actually realize this Magic Sequence are said to be absolutely terrifying. Rozen Magicraft is a German Magic Engineering Equipment Manufacturer..Rozen Magicraft considered to be one of the most influential Magic Engineering companies in the world, alongside Maximilien Device that manufactures CAD. 1 It is also one of the largest manufacturers in the industry. SECTION 16 Rupture is a magic designed solely for military purposes. Rupture is a Dispersal Type spell, which evaporates all liquids within an object. In the case of living organisms, body fluids will evaporate and the body will explode with its red blood cells scattering outwards like a crimson flower blooming in the spring. 1 Since nearly all machines have a fluid of some kind, such as lubricants, coolants, hydraulic or battery fluids or liquid fuel, they will instantly be destroyed by explosion or simply stop working. This is the perfect magic for both anti-personnel and anti-armor combat. Its weakness is that it doesn't work against targets that do not have any fluids in them. Rupture cast by Ichijou Masaki was unable to counteract phantom troops created by Ancient Magic. It also requires the location of the individual target rather than working in a wide area. Self Marionette s a Movement Type magic that covers the users body in order to manually move the users physical body.This Magic Sequence attempts to suppress the flesh’s magical resistance as much as possible while prudently taking heed not to surpass the extents of the joints movements; this can help create attacks that should be impossible according to human anatomy and physics. 1The Psions that surrounds the body are neat and orderly, recreating an untouchable Eidos that only allows Self Marionette to pass. 1 A weakness is that once a powerful blow is directly inflicted, this impression would rewrite the variables for the Magic Sequence. Using a Magic Sequence that did not have a complete command interface causes a theoretical miscalculation. is Tatsuya's unique ability to restore his own body to its original state when an abnormality/injury occurs. His personal Restoration ability automatically completes the repair processes in the blink of an eye, although he can deliberately suppress the activation. It has been said that, "the speed of his Self-Restoration ability has long since surpassed the realms of human cognition speeds," and not even Kudou Retsu was able to notice it. The scars on his body from the harsh training that the Guardians undergo, however, was due to the penalty he put upon himself for his in-capabilities, showcasing his ability to control the magic to some extent. It is automatically cast whenever combat efficiency drops below optimal levels, which Tatsuya cannot stop. If Tatsuya receives a fatal attack, his entire Magic Calculation Area gets monopolized by his Self-Restoration and he is unable to do anything else during that time. The Seven Sages is a mysterious organization shrouded in secrecy. The USNA government was the one to coin its name. As its name suggest, it is comprised of seven members, all of whom remain unnamed to the world, although the USNA assumes that the organization heralds from within the country. The members of this group all have been granted access to the backdoor of the global monitoring system Echelon III developed by the USNA, known as Hliðskjálf. As such they are able to access any information they want from anywhere in the world, effectively making them "omniscient".Membership is not chosen, but seems to be drawn at random. Members are determined by the system itself, and the only known requirement is that the members must have the wealth of at least a middle class citizen.In truth, the Seven Sages are not really an "organization" as they do not appear to work together. Instead, the title is granted to the people with access to Hliðskjálf. Shift Magic “ Kasumi and Izumi activated Shift Magic – Dispersal-Type Magic. Transforming liquid into the fourth phase, which was essentially ionization magic. On the surface of the water with a hollow center formed by Miyuki’s Gravity Control-Type Magic, Miyuki deftly manipulated the mixed water within the influence of the gravitational field to create deuterium, hydrogen, and oxygen ions. Silent Veil is a magic used by Tsutsumi Kotona. The magic can attenuate sound waves Slithering Sanders is a magic where stones of dry ice are produced and water vapor is condensed. This combination of magic that utilizes Oscillation Type and Dispersal Type Magic to melt the ice, creating a fog of carbon dioxide, which has high electrical conductivity through which a static charge is run through. Sonic Bladeis a close-combat Oscillation Type magic and is classified as a B-Rank lethal spell. This spell can be applied to anything, giving the item the ability to cut easily. The item vibrates at extremely high frequencies, making it similar to a saw. The extremely high frequencies give rise to ultrasonic waves so practitioners of this technique often wear earplugs to block out ultrasound. 1It is a magic with limited applications, and apart from having an untouchable blade, it is similar to wielding a real sword. Shield EdgeEdit By hitting a shield with his ring; it then caused it to shake creating a counter vibration from when the ring had been struck, thus creating frequency-control vibratory waves that were then fed into the blade. Sorcery Boosters are described as breakthrough magic amplifiers that illegally went into production several years prior to the main story. The criminal organization, No Head Dragon, is believed to be responsible for their development and is heavily involved in their distribution. Each booster is specifically designed to use one type of magic, so the type of magic that can be used by the magician differs based on the booster's specifications. The Chinese international criminal organization, No Head Dragon, is the primary distributor of Sorcery Boosters throughout the globe and control the entire supply, since they are the only ones that can produce it. Because its production involves inhumane and highly unethical procedures, legal corporations are unable to manufacture them, and even entire nations take on significant risk if they are found to have any involvement with them. Organizations, such as the JSDF and the USNA's NAIA, view them as a threat to their respective militaries and are actively seeking to permanently end their production. How It WorksEdit Sorcery Booster's actual function is slightly different from what its name implies. Magic Sequences can in some ways be seen akin to electrical signals. These signals contain information from the magician that are generally sent to the target, or Eidos, in order to change one or more of its characteristics, travelling through the information dimension to do so. Instead of strengthening the Magic Sequence during its transmission, a Sorcery Booster contains a self-regenerating blueprint of the assigned Magic Sequence that assists the caster in their construction of the entire Magic Sequence. Thanks to the device's assistance, the magician is able to create sequences that are larger in scale than they would otherwise be able to produce on their own. After learning how Sorcery Booster works, Tatsuya said that a more accurate name would be Memory Capacitor. ComponentsEdit The Sorcery Booster's primary component is the naturally created magician's brain used (as or instead of) an Induction Stone (actually a dead magician's brain). In CADs, Induction Stones are found at the center of the device and transform Psion waves into electric signals and vice versa. CAD Induction Stones use artificially synthesized neurons to standardize performance and to remain within ethical boundaries. While there have been numerous illegal experiments that attempted to use cells from living creatures, it wasn't until the appearance of Sorcery Boosters that an Induction Stone was successfully developed using neurons from the brains of living creatures, the creatures in this case being magicians. Normally, remnant Psion particles within the once living neurons interfere with the user's ability to achieve induction; however, inducing a similar emotion among the living creatures before they die can align their Psions and allow scaling of production. UseEdit Each Booster is specifically designed to use one type of magic. Based on data from Sorcery Booster Inductions Stones, the magician's remnant thoughts left over from the production process are believed to remain in the device and that these thoughts may play a role in altering the type of magic the booster can use. No Head Dragon may be able to create boosters of similar types and specs by creating the same powerful emotions, such as overwhelming fear, within their 'donors' during the production process. Because of the cruel methods used in their production and their results, Sorcery Boosters are believed by some to been born from the same basis as curses. The South-East Asian League is made up of territories consisting of modern day Indonesia, Singapore, Philippines, Malaysia, Brunei, Cambodia, East Timor, New Guinea, Taiwan, and the Kingdom of Thailand. 1 The Great Asian Union invaded the territories of Vietnam, Burma and Laos. 1 The Kingdom of Thailand managed to stay an independent nation. 2 Government * The South-East Asian League mediated between the Great Asian Union and Japan, after being requested in order for a ceasefire to be established after the events Spark is a Release Type magic that forces out electrons from a substance and causes an electric discharge phenomenon. The magic target is usually the air molecules within a narrow range from the substance. Although ionization of this nature is a relatively common phenomenon, it requires a very high interference power because the magic affects the substance structure altering it. 1 "Spark" has an electrical discharge range broader than that of Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou's Slithering Sanders, for it is a better technique, despite applying conditions like using a frictional static electricity discharge. Speed Ripper “ She yanked both hands from the mud and placed her right hand on the left wrist. The mud erupted. A mud spring many times more furious than the falling splatter erupted with Kanon’s figure as the epicenter. Detecting the signs of magic beforehand, Miyuki quickly erected a reverse kinetic magic barrier. Thanks to her timely crafted transparent barrier, eleven female students were spared being drenched in mud. This explosion came from the personal Acceleration-Type Magic “Speed Ripper”. Needless to say, the caster was the one at the epicenter, Kanon. Standing in the middle of the crucible shape in the ground (of what was a muddy pond) was a perfectly immaculate Kanon with her head bowed. Forget the mud, not even a speck of dust was visible. She had likely set her body and clothes as the launching point for “Speed Ripper” and sent all of the mud and dust flying. Even the rope tied around her ankle was nowhere to be seen. The tiniest of mishaps while using this sort of magic like this would result in accidentally tearing all the hair off of one’s body and suffering unimaginable pain. Another possibility may be shredding every ounce of clothing, leaving an equally horrific outcome. However, seemed to have wielded this magic with an excellent grasp of skill. is a type of Ancient Magic, which uses independent Information Bodies made of Pushions known as of commonly called 'Spirits'( to interact with other Information Bodies. Magic studies often refer to spirits as Spiritual Beings (SB for short), but they are usually referred to as Spirits by practitioners. There are different type of spirits, which are water, fire, earth and wind. Spirits are an assemblage made of concepts such as wind, fire, earth and water and are different from individual phenomena. They are basically things that have broken away from their actual bodies and are Information Bodies floating in a sea of data. They move about as a concept in that sea, assemble together as a conceptual expression and materialize in the real world. Practitioners can "synchronize" their senses with the spirits, called Sense Tuning, for them to "tell" them things that are out of their own senses, even far away. Spirits can be planted in any location, and with an order from the user, can do many things that are outside of modern magic. Tatsuya activated the spirit that Mikihiko attached to him Practitioners associate colors with the vibrations given off by the Pushions, but people in different places associate different colors to their Spirits. For example, water spirits in Europe are purple, are dark blue on the mainland, and blue for Divine Earth Magic of the Shinto system, used by Yoshida Mikihiko. However, people who possess "Crystal Eyes" can differentiate between all the different vibrations and see the true color of the spirits. 1 Summoning MagicEdit One of the core techniques within the various magics of the Yoshida Family lay in this magic. Divine Earth Magic utilizes "Summoning Magic" in order to summon spirits, to then cast the spells. Thus, allowing them to use Spirit Magic spells, such as Echo Maze and Sense Tuning. 1 An advanced technique that allows a user to match his/her senses with a spirit. Normally, Magicians are hindered by distance, not because it's harder to cast magic, but because of the perception of distance Magicians have difficulty casting spells on distant targets. It is a self-inflicted mental limitation. With Sense Tuning, a Magician can feel the proximity of a spirit even if it were far away, circumventing the range issue. Mikihiko can only tune two of his five senses at a time. For the Monolith Code, he used Visual Tuning where he matches his view with the spirit. 2 Echo MazeEdit Echo Maze is a magic that barrages targets with high and low frequency sound waves, confusing them. The high frequencies are used to distract the opponents, while the low frequencies wreak havoc on their inner ears, destroying their sense of direction. With their senses scrambled, targets are unable to retaliate if they do not realize their true predicament. In areas where surroundings look the same, like a forest, targets are unable to realize the problem and are thus incapable of defending with magic, which is the only way to defend. In Mikihiko's case, he casts his magic with the aid of spirits, so even if targets manage to find the source of the sound waves, all they find are spirits, making it an excellent stealth weapon. 3Golden Electron SilkwormsEditGolden Electron Silkworm is a virus that uses SB as a medium to interfere with the output signal on CADs and may even alter the signal, delaying spell activation and hampering the electronic mechanism while being undetectable by the OS or anti-virus programs.